familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joachim Cronman (c1635-1703)
Narva, Estonia |Baptism = |Siblings = Vilhelm Cronman (c1617-1656) Johan Detterman Cronman (1618-?) Anna Catharina Cronman (1620-?) Fritz Cronman (1621-1680) Christina Cronman (c1625-1687) |Death = Riga, Latvia |Burial = |Father = Hans Detterman Cronman (1590-c1645) |Mother = Ursula Kordes (1600-1675) |Spouse = Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) |Marriage = |Children = Anna Catharina Cronman (1660-?) ^ Ursula Cronman (1660-1745) Carl Cronman (1661-?) Johan Cronman (1662-1737) Hedvik Elisabeth Cronman (1663-1699) Jakob Fredrik Cronman (c1665-1710) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Notes = ^ Winblad line }} Joachim Cronman (c1635-1703) was a colonel for the Swedish Empire and the commandant of the Neumünde fortress, where he died on March 5, 1703. Name variations *Joachim Cronman *Joakim Cronman Parents *Hans Detterman Cronman (1590-c1645) of Swedish Livonia *Ursula Kordes (1600-1675) Birth He was born around 1635. Siblings *Vilhelm Cronman (c1617-1656) *Johan Detterman Cronman (1618-?) *Anna Catharina Cronman (1620-?) who married Frans von Knorring (1626-1694) *Fritz Cronman (1621-1680) *Christina Cronman (c1625-1687) who married Joakim George Fredrick von Rohr (c1625-1687), later Joakim died at the Narva Fortress Education Joachim Cronman attended the University of Tartu in Estonia. Marriage Joakim married Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) on August 9, 1657 in Göteborg, Sweden. Lunetta was the daughter of Hans Makeléer, 1st Baronet (1604-1666). Hans was the Lord of Gåsevadholm and Hageby in Sweden. Children *Anna Catharina Cronman who died as an infant on December 23, 1661 in Kristine parish in Gothenburg, Sweden. *Ursula Cronman (1660-1745) was born on August 29, 1660. She married Christoffer Fredrik von Grothenhielm (1655-1705) on July 1, 1680. She died on September 27, 1745. *Carl Cronman (1661-?) died young in France. *Johan Cronman (1662-1737), Baron Cronman, was born on February 2, 1662 at Unanitz in Swedish Ingria, (now part of Russia), and died on July 26, 1737 in Malmö, Sweden. *Hedvik Elisabeth Cronman (1663-1699) was born on November 11, 1663, and married Henrik Aminoff (1653-1692), and after his death married Simon von Rohr (c1650-1721). She died on August 14, 1699. *Jakob Fredrik Cronman (c1665-1710) died in 1710 in Tallinn, Estonia during the 1710–1713 plague of Sweden that occurred during the Capitulation of Estonia and Livonia. *Anna Catharina Cronman (1667-1685) was born on February 3, 1667 and she married Hans Christoffer von Rohr I (1626-1700). He was 41 years older than her. She died on December 3, 1685. *Gustaf Vilhelm Cronman (1668-1710) *Christina Cronman *Magnus Cronman *David Cronman who died in Riga *Eva Maria Cronman (1675-1706) who married Arendt Wilhelm von Rehbinder (?-1715) Career Cronman became a colonel on January 23, 1679. He was later stationed at the Narva fortress. On March 10, 1685 he was assigned to the Savolaks and Nyslott regiment. He later served as commandant of the Neumünde fortress. He died on March 5, 1703 at the Neumünde fortress. Death Death in Riga, Latvia on March 5, 1703. Relationship Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) was the ninth great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Timeline *1635 (circa) Birth in Narva, Estonia *1656 (circa) Attending the University of Tartu at age 18 *1657 Marriage to Lunetta Makeléer in Göteborg, Sweden on August 9, 1657 at about age 19. *1679 Promotion to colonel on January 23, 1679 at about age 56. *1680 (circa) Stationed at the Narva fortress *1685 Assigned to the Savolaks and Nyslott regiment on March 10, 1685. *1690 (circa) Commandant of the Neumünde fortress. *1703 Death at the Neumünde fortress in Riga, Latvia on March 5, 1703 at age 68. External link *Cronman genealogy at Rootsweb *Joakim Cronman (c1635-1703) at Wikipedia *Joakim Cronman (c1635-1703) at Findagrave References Ancestors Images File:Cronman COA family sv white.new.png|Cronman arms Image:Cronman-Joakim marriage1.gif|Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) marriage File:Cronman familysearch.png|Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) in Familysearch index File:Conman-Joachim biography.png|Cronman genealogy in "Svenska adelns ättar-taflor" by John Gabriel Anrep (1821-1907) published circa 1858, page 492. This is the source of the error conflating Anna Catherine Cronman I and II File:Conman-Joachim genealogy Anrep.png|Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) in "Svenska adelns ättar-taflor", page 492 File:Cronman-Joachim biography.png|Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) in "Svenska adelns ättar-taflor", page 492 File:Cronman Elgestenia.jpg|Cronman genealogy by Gustaf Magnus Elgenstierna (1871-1948) published circa 1923, page 100. This is the source that corrected Anna Catherine Cronman I and II File:Ustdvinsk.jpg|Neumünde fortress circa 1601 File:Daugavgriva17gs StKA.jpg|Neumünde fortress circa 1601 File:Daugavgriva1601 DzLauro.jpg|Neumünde fortress circa 1601 File:Neumunde 1705 1.jpg|Neumünde fortress in 1705 File:Cronman 306.png|Cronman in the 1740 publication of The Military History of Charles XII, King of Sweden Category:Cronman (surname) Category:17th-century Swedish people Category:18th-century Swedish people Category:Swedish people of German descent Category:Cronman family Category:People from Livonia Category:Nobility of Livonia Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Famous people Category:Year of birth uncertain